The present invention relates to systems for adjusting optical axes of lighting units such as head lamps of motor vehicles.
One conventional aim adjusting method requires light beams of head lamps. Therefore, the aim adjustment must be performed in a vehicle assembly line after electrical circuits for head lamps are completed.